xartiafandomcom-20200215-history
Xartia Wiki
Welcome to the world of Xartia! Welcome to the wiki. Here you can checkout the history of the world aswell as nations, cities, companies and more! Brief Outline For quite some time I've been jotting down notes and throwing together ideas about a world with a fantasy element and this has largely been because of various factors. This wiki is dedicated to putting all of my work/thoughts into one place to help organise the ever-growing list of things I have thought about and begun to structure. That said... I'm pretty pisspoor at actually doing it all in a timely manner. Time Structure Eras Xartia, pronounced 'Zartia' is a continental medieval-fantasy world that encompasses a large number of races, cultures and more. Xartia has a lengthy timeline and uses 'Eras' to define a large period of time with each Era generally starting/ending with some global-scale event. For example, The First Era came to fruition after the first races began to come to power after extra-terrestrial beings known as the Plytharian Ascendancy seeded populations around the globe and after guiding their evolution, enslaved the entire planet. The Second Era began after the Human-led coalition containing essentially all the races overthrew the Plytharian's rule over the planet. The First Era was roughly 2,000 years long and The Second Era is currently 743 years long. Each Era has various time periods of Imperial dominance, similar to how the dominant Super-Power in the Modern/Atomic Era was the British Empire, then Nazi Germany for a short few years and later the United States and Soviet Union. In Xartia, these periods are defined as Ages. Ages Ages were a term first used by Humans in the Lazorian Empire in 140SE, the Lazorians used the term to define the three major periods during the First Era. The first time-period, approximately 500 years, is seen as 'The Age of Birth' where the Plytharian's slowly descended to 'befriend' the races of Xartia. The next ~1,400 years is defined as 'The Age of Enslavement' where, as illustrated by the name, the races were enslaved by the Plytharian's. The final ~100 years of The First Era is generally determined as 'The Age of Rebellion' where the first signs of uprisings and what was to come occurred. Date/Time Date and time in the Xartia world is similar to that of real-world Earth. There are 12 months, however, rather than each month being 30 or 31 days all months are a standard 30 days. This makes a Xartian year 360 days. The twelve months on the Xartian (Lazorian) calendar are as follows: # Jozei - Takes it's name from a Lazorian Emperor from the early Second Era. # Felecar - An homage to the fair Plytharian ruler, Felecar III. # Meric - Shares it's name with the mythical Meric of Justinia. Meric was a key figure in the Rebellion and is believed to be the point of origin for the current line of Lazorian Emperors. # Alpe - Lazorian General who sacrificed himself during the Rebellion in the Battle of Plythari Minor, the final battle of the Rebellion. # Mae - Vietudan Queen who defeated the Lazorian Emperor Titus III in single combat during the foundation period of the Second Era. # Zhune - Named after an ancient Lazorian warrior who fought the Plytharians during the Rebellion. # Jeux - One of the most fiercest battles of the Rebellion, Jeux was a devastating battle for the Rebels and as such is remembered in the Lazorian Calendar. # Anvictus - Named after Vizier Anvictus, founder of the Anvian Trade Federation and key ally of the Lazorians during the Rebellion. # Selekai '- Named after the ancient special legion of the Lazorian Empire; the Selekai. # '''Octavian '-''' '''The Lazorian Emperor at the time of the calendars foundation. # '''Nelecar - Named after the Plytharian Warboss, Neleth. Nelecar is Xartia's November. # Delethcar - Shares it's name with that of a Lizardmen empire.This is because this empire is named after the Plytharian God of the Solstice. Now that you know how the time structure of Xartia works, let's give a brief overview of the world's races and cultures within each one. Races/Empires (Will Expand on these Soon) Humans * Anvian Trade Federation * Duneriders of Delakai * Flamorian Empire * Lazorian Empire * Nordic Union * The Shadow Clan * Vietudan Dynasty Elves * Grand Elves * Pixelle * Stone Elves * Wood Elves Dwarves * Eisenwalde Clan * Ironfists * Keepers of the Underway Orcs * Zelterra * Wrath'Keletor Beastmen * Tauren * Gorgoth * The Tribe Lizardmen * Delethcar * Southern Deleth Undead * The Yol'Zor There are many, many races and empires within the world of Xartia and soon, they will all have context and more. Enjoy your time here at the wiki and feel free to ask any questions! Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse